The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and can be used appropriately as, e.g., a semiconductor device using a nitride semiconductor.
In recent years, attention has been focused on a semiconductor device using a III-V group compound having a band gap larger than that of silicon (Si), e.g., gallium nitride (GaN).
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-149959) discloses a nitride-based semiconductor device including a substrate, a buffer layer, a channel layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a gate electrode formed over the channel layer and between the source electrode and the drain electrode. The semiconductor device has an intermediate layer which is provided to include at least a part of a region located between the buffer layer and the channel layer and overlapping the gate electrode and contain an n-type nitride-based semiconductor fixed at a predetermined potential.